


Kissing

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Linstock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity gets the best of us.</p><p>Written by Linstock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is just one of several stories that I am working on. This is sort of jumping into the middle of the whole “Sarek meets Amanda, Sarek gets Amanda, Sarek weds Amanda” stories I have planned, but it was the first one to come to mind. There will be prequels and sequels! I hope you enjoy the revised version. The main story is exactly the same, but the ending is different. Dang…I’m slow LOL!
> 
> Thanks Caz for the feedback on the ending, so many months ago!

Amanda sat on the couch opposite Sarek, watching him covertly while pretending to be reading, mentally debating whether to ask or not. For the past two months she had been tutoring him on Terran languages and customs. She had become quite fond of the ambassador in that time, and she found she wanted much more than to be a mere tutor to him. She wanted to see just how far she could push her limits… and his. She decided to ask. "Sarek, may I ask you a question?"

Sarek looked up from his data PADD, raising one inquiring eyebrow at the petite figure beside him. A slight curve tugged at his mouth, threatening to invoke a smile. "I believe you just have, Amanda," he stated.

She sighed exasperatingly at him. "Well, Mr. Ambassador, may I ask you another question after the one I am asking now?"

"By all means, ask anything you wish."

"Anything, hmm?" 

He nodded his answer.

She suddenly became shy, but trotted on ahead. "Do Vulcans kiss?"

His eyebrows converged, showing his confusion. "Kiss? I do not believe I am familiar with that term."

She gave him a blank stare. "You know, kiss, as in one person showing affection for another by means of touching another in an intimate fashion. Here, look it up in the dictionary." 

He accessed the terminology database in his PADD. To touch or caress with the lips as an expression of affection, greeting, respect, or amorousness. "Vulcans do not touch openly, Amanda. I have told you that many times."

"So you don't even show affection for your mate?" she queried, completely intrigued.

"Vulcans do express… fondness… through the ozh'esta."

"Ozh'esta?" she asked, puzzled. 

He gazed at her, and decided to pursue something that he was curious about. "Let me demonstrate." He held out his right hand to her, first and middle fingers paired. "Imitate me and touch my fingers with yours." 

She did so, and upon touching him, she received the most incredible sensations. Her breath caught in her throat. Several seconds later, she finally released it. "That was… amazing," she stated, waiting for her heart to slow to normal.

"It can and will get better," he said, getting lost in his own sensations. "That is how Vulcans show affection for one's mate. How do Humans do this, this kiss?" He wanted to know more of this lovely creature sitting beside him. He had developed a deep fondness for her, and was curious as to what her reaction would be to any advancement of a more personal nature.

She smiled toyingly. "Well… there are several ways humans kiss, Sarek."

His eyes slightly dilated at this information. "Several? Will you show me?"

"Well, first there is the kiss of acquaintance. You take a person's hand, and you press your lips slightly on the back, just so." She took his hand and kissed it, noting how large and elegant it was. When she raised her head, she noticed one eyebrow rose slightly. 

"That is a 'kiss'?"

"That is only one of many, Sarek."

"Show me."

"Be patient; I am showing you, in order of… intensity, you could say." She mentally giggled at this; this was too fun.

"The next kiss is another kiss of acquaintance. You touch cheek to cheek and make little smooching sounds. See?" She touched her cheek to his, noting how warm and soft it was. She inhaled slightly, taking in his scent, and became slightly aroused. She backed off, and moved in to touch her other cheek to his, similar in fashion to how French culture greet others. She closed her eyes, indulging in the sensations her skin on his created deep within her. She backed away, taking several breaths to try to calm down. It seemed to her that Sarek was having a reaction to this as well.

Her voice grew husky. "There is another, uh, kiss that friends give one another." She moved in and softly placed her lips on his. The moment of contact was as if lightning had struck them. Time stood still for them both, even with that minute gesture. He pulled away first, looking at her, wanting her, wanting something deeper. She wanted the same.

"What are these other 'kisses'?" he asked huskily, wanting to get on with the lesson.

She leaned in and kissed him firmly on the mouth, her mind exploding from the amazing sensations it brought. Their lips moved with a dancer's precision, to a dance all their own. Her tongue sought his, to deepen these sensations. As she did this, she realized that the thoughts and feelings she was having weren't totally her own. Her mind somehow became entwined with his. 

Sarek backed off, wanting to ask forgiveness for invading her, but instead, breathing heavily, his eyes wide, he asked, "Amanda, bond with me. Become my mate."

She stared at him. She didn't know what to say. She had dreamed of him asking that, but never in her dreams did she think that he would. Now that the dream was reality, she was speechless. She was also wary... did he want her just because he was aroused, or out of plain curiosity?

"Amanda, I have become quite fond of you, and tonight confirms my belief that you are fond of me too. I ask you this out of mutual affection and attraction, not out of lust."

Her eyes grew large; their thoughts were still joined. 

"I am sorry for intruding on your mind; it is unbelievably wrong for me to do so, but…I had to know." 

She looked at him, and smiled. "Do not apologize, sweetheart. There is no offence if none is taken, hmm?" she replied, reciting an oft said Surakian quote back to him. 

He was visibly relieved. "Then will you bond with me? It is the only way we can go deeper. The only way to… be together. It is my way; the Vulcan way."

"Yes, Sarek, I will bond with you," she said, as a tear dripped out of the corner of her eye.

He looked at her, becoming concerned. “Amanda, k’diwa, I have upset you. Please forgive….”

“No, no, you didn’t upset me,” she replied, laughing, while she wiped at her tears. “I am just…happy. I am so very happy.”

He leaned toward her, cradled her head in his hands, and kissed away the remainder of her tears. He whispered into her ear, “As am I, my Amanda. As am I.” He shifted slightly, to look into her eyes. With a look of pure and unadulterated love, he smiled. A genuine smile. A smile that held a promised future.


End file.
